


A Connection That Change Their Story

by saku03



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Red Wedding, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, F/M, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow's Name is Aemon, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robb Stark Lives, Robb Stark is King in the North, Warg Arya Stark, Warg Jon Snow, Warg Robb Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saku03/pseuds/saku03
Summary: In an other world Jon didn't join the night watch and went to war with his brother.The Red wedding fails and a dragon shows itself there.How change the story? a dragon rider in the northern army?if you want to know more you have to read this!!
Relationships: Aegon VI Targaryen/Daenerys Targaryen, Arianne Martell/Jon Snow, Arya Stark & Catelyn Tully Stark, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Cannibal & Jon Snow, Catelyn Tully Stark & Robb Stark, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister & Jon Snow, Jon Snow & Arya Stark & Robb Stark, Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow & Robb Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Robb Stark/Jeyne Westerling, Roslin Frey/Edmure Tully, Sandor Clegane & Arya Stark, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark, jon snow / dacey mormont (minor)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 80





	A Connection That Change Their Story

**Author's Note:**

> the story begins during the red wedding, but there are some differences from the cannon before, the Karstarks don't leave Robb's army and Jaime was not released by Catelyn.  
> Arya and Gendry are going to the twin towers together.  
> other difference will be revealed during the story.  
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter!!

Their swords were aimed at all of them, men fighting from all sides, Robb could not understand what was happening, the Boltons and the Freys must have allied in somehow with their enemies to destroy them from within. Their soldiers were slaughtering his men; he could sense Grey Wind outside trapped in the stables, luckily Ghost was not with him, in front of him his shocked mother held a knife to a Frey's throat as if threatening one of many Old Walder's relatives could somehow save their lives.

At that moment he was grateful that he had left his Jeyne in Riverrun with his uncle.

His brother Jon was fighting some soldiers after stealing a sword from one of them, the Great Jon and the other lords of the north and rivers lands were on his side and were facing the Freys and Boltons with a great spirit, but he could see it clearly if things continued to move in that direction their battle for life would be lost, his lords were too few and too badly armed compared to their enemies. Still, Robb was not going to leave without a fight, pushing out the fear from his mind, he ran to get one of the swords of the soldiers killed by his brother.

"Snow, apparently our deaths will come sooner than we anticipated, and I, who had spent the last few days imagining my new life in Winterfell with my new wife," his brother laughed, "not before taking every Frey and Bolton in this place in the hell with we", Jon was drunk with blood, Robb could see it, he was like a war machine, he killed the soldiers who approached him with fast, precise and lethal swings that always aimed at their vital points discovered without even paying attention, was furious. Still, he kept a calm unknown to anyone else, he was cold, but his anger could have incinerated anyone around him.

The war had changed them; their eyes had lost the light-heartedness that they had had during their last days in Winterfell. Robb had seen his brother so angry only after he learned of their brothers' death at Theon's hand; the thought made also infuriate him if he got out of this place alive, he has to learn to do better chose for the people that he can trust in.

He and Jon had gone farther and farther, making their way to the wall of the great hall where Roose Bolton and Walder Frey were watching the carnage. They were surrounded by their guards as if nothing could touch them, "you thought you could escape me" Jon yelled at the two, his voice sounded so loud and angry that even a roar of a wolf, according to him, would not be able to compete.

He swung his sword to the right after a feint and hit one of Bolton's guards at this point; he was left to face only Roose, his brother had already killed all the Frey men who stood between him and their lord. Robb was about to pounce on the bastard who had dared to dishonour the sacred vows of hospitality when an arrow struck his shoulder, he groaned in pain and looked at Bolton; Roose had one hand up, and crossbowmen had appeared from the stands of the hall of the Twin Towers and began to shoot a volley of arrows at all the remaining Northerners. Still, for the two conspirators, it was too late his brother had cut off Frey's head. His eyes were on Roose; Rob was so engrossed in observing his brother that he froze for a second, he saw Jon's eyes lit by fire glow purple as his brother was pierced by a pair of arrows that hit his leg left and right pectoral.

His brother's eyes in the torchlight had shone purple, a purple so dark that it seemed almost black, he had never noticed it, then suddenly there was a rumble of thunder so loud that it made the walls of the castle itself tremble, everyone had stopped. His brother, despite the two arrows that had remained stuck in his body, was fighting with the Bolton, who had let a little fear shine through his always cold face.

Suddenly the south wall of the room collapsed, the fire began to blaze among the tables and on the nearby tapestries, Robb could not believe what was appearing in front of him, the huge head of a dragon had risen from the wall. Completely black he stared with green eyes at the inside of the room, everyone had stopped, even his brother, who had just pierced Bolton's neck with his sword, silence had fallen over the room, Robb now knew they were dead, a dragon had not been seen on the western continent for a hundred years if he remembered well from his lessons with Master Luwin, and a dragon of that size had probably never been seen, perhaps even Balerion, this dragon was greater than the black terror that came from the old Valyria.

The dragon roared again sending the men closest to him flying and throwing towards the wall near which Rob was standing. He could see that all the men in the room were terrified, all except his brother, who had a strange look on his face, was amazed and certainly a little fearful. Still, Robb could tell that the feeling that shone the most from him was the admiration for the monster, the dragon's head kept approaching them, and Robb was able to see one of its front legs, it was stained with blood, he didn't even want to imagine what happened to the men outside the fortress who had tried to fight the monster, probably dead in a field of fire.

As the dragon approached them Rob was trying to prepare for death, he had thought about his family, his wife, his friends and his victories and failures, but the dragon had not yet burned anyone; indeed he was approaching, almost shyly, in their direction, now the dragon was almost in front of him, Robb was frozen with fear, a figure appeared in front of him, it was his mother, Robb tried to move her, but she resisted and yelled “you won't have my son, you lousy beast! ”, Not the wisest move when you throw yourself in front of a dragon he would have said to his mother. The monster just approached her who was trembling, but she remained there, Robb wanted to move her mother from there, but he could not move because of fear, and once again he cursed himself for his cowardice.

The dragon took the helm of his mother's dress between his teeth and with a lazy movement slammed her against the side of the room, not too violently, which surprised Robb; then the dragon moved towards his side and stopped in front of his brother, and he began to study him with interest, Robb did not understand what was happening, a dragon had just entered through a wall of a castle, had not yet killed anyone inside the room, not even his mother who was fainted, probably stunned and with some broken bone, a few meters to his right. Robb could not understand what was happening, but he saw Jon reach out a shaking hand towards the dragon's muzzle, he wanted to yell at him to stop, but the voice could not get out of his mouth.

When his brother's hand made contact with the beast's muzzle the world froze for a moment, then happened something that made him realize that he must be in a dream, the dragon had started to rub his head on his hand. On his face, his brother had formed a playful smile that looked a lot like the one he had when he played with Ghost, and that made Robb ask if his brother knew the dragon; obviously, it wasn't so, his brain told him, he like the others was surprised since the arrival of the creature, and his brother would not hide something like that to him. However, he didn’t tell him that he wants to marry Jeyne before there was no chance of turning back.

Then the dragon had collapsed to the ground and started to sleep, everyone was amazed and watched Jon, who just shook his head as if nothing relevant had happened.

Robb had found the strength to walk again and ran towards his mother, the other men in the room just dropped to the ground with a thud; they are no longer worrying about being enemies.

When he was on top of his mother, he first confirmed his suspicions, luckily, she was just passed out, maybe a few broken bones, but nothing more.

He felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Jon, "Are you okay brother?" he heard him ask almost in a whisper, Robb just nodded his head, "You should also communicate to those outside the walls that the battle is over and that you survived to the attack" he said, Robb limited himself to nod again.

Then some moments that seemed hours he took his mother in his arms careful not to put pressure on the broken bones, they were joined by Ser Mandrely, Lord Umber and Lord Karstark, who helped him carry his mother, he ordered them to find the master and see what he could do for her. Meanwhile, he and Jon walked out of the hall to the courtyard, which must have been full of trembling men with their swords thrown to the ground, his voice seemed to return, and he remembered that Jon had two arrows that had stuck in his body, but when he looked at him, Jon just lifted the doublet he wore showing a coat of mail. It was their custom to wear chain mail under their clothes after that attempted ambush while they were on the way back from the western lands "Did you know the dragon?" he asked, Jon took a few seconds before replying, "no, I never saw him ...", "yet he was incredibly friendly with you" continued Robb, his brother seemed angry for some reason. Still, he just replied with his usual calm tone "I had never seen him, but when he approached me I felt a strange warmth, it almost seemed like Ghost was in front of me even if the feeling was a little different.", Robb just shook the head "dragons had not been seen in Westeros for more than 100 years and now one, perhaps the biggest ever, shows up at my uncle's wedding during an attempted murder and instead of burning everyone as told in the stories, he limits himself to have my brother caress his muzzle, he could have ruined his reputation as an evil and unstoppable beast in a single evening! " he joked. They both got lost in a show so thunderous it could have made them sound crazy "it seems we owe our screws to a dragon" Jon said, and Rob "we have to think of a way to keep it at bay and move all the troops from here" he replied returning on a more serious subject, "he seems to be friendly enough with me maybe I can stay with him and distract him while you move the army then you can come back with a bunch of trusted men and we could look for a way to deal with him, somehow I know that I wouldn't mind spending some more time with him and if we could befriend him the war to avenge our family would be won ", having said that his brother was walking back to the great hall without waiting for an answer from him, Robb didn't want to leave that he would return to that place with that beast, but at the moment it was the only reasonable idea, and the dragon had not yet shown himself hostile. "Pay attention!" he just shouted at him, his brother had given him a smile that showed all his weariness and then he had resumed his way through the hall to the new dragon's nest.

Robb came to the twins' doors and was finally able to see the dragon's body; it's immense; it was his first thought. Then, as he was preparing to speak to the soldiers who were still petrified and who had voted in his direction when he left the castle, he couldn't help but agree with his brother, if they had found a way to control her the beast would have been enough to guarantee their victory over any of the other houses and guaranteeing House Stark to put whoever they wanted on the Iron Throne and guaranteeing them the independence of the north for the years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment and tell me if there is something you think is not working with this story, I really appreciate your opinion on what I write and your critics and compliments push me to continue writing!!


End file.
